


Дело о хищении сельскохозяйственной продукции

by WTF Dusktown 2021 (dusktown)



Category: Dusktown, Original Work
Genre: Absurd, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Mystical Creatures, Small Towns, WTF Kombat 2021, бесстыдное цитирование Коэльо рядом с Сартром и произвол властей
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dusktown/pseuds/WTF%20Dusktown%202021
Summary: Однажды у всеми уважаемого и в высшей степени почтенного гражданина Дасктауна украли любовно выращенную им тыкву. К сожалению, с этим утверждением не все согласны. С частью про "всеми уважаемого" и в "высшей степени почтенного": сам факт хищения никто не оспаривает.
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Дело о хищении сельскохозяйственной продукции

Посетителя звали А. Последние три часа А. то заламывал руки, то разражался проклятиями, требуя справедливости и обвиняюще тыча в нее пальцем, то вот теперь — замолчал, скрестив руки на груди и уставившись взглядом оскорбленной невинности.

Х. вздохнула. Три часа этот мудак пытался убедить ее принять его заявление, а теперь — отказался дать показания.

— Чего молчим, господин потерпевший? — спросила она. — Давайте, рассказывайте, почему вся полиция должна сорваться с места из-за того, что у вас украли тыкву.

А. мрачно сверкнул глазами.

— «Иной раз легче добиться ответа молчанием, чем задавая вопросы», — заявил он.

— А, я поняла. «Просто не было взрослых слов для ваших детских впечатлений», — ядовито улыбнулась Х.

— Да как вы смеете! «Взгляд показывает силу души!» — задохнулся от возмущения А.

— О, ну, действительно! «Необъяснимая штука — душа. Никто не знает, где она находится, но у всех она болит».

— В отличие от вас, «я — не тело, наделенное душой, я — душа, часть которой видима и называется телом».

— «Империалистический геноцид может привести к более тяжким последствиям, поскольку группа, которую американцы пытаются уничтожить, уничтожая вьетнамский народ, — это все человечество».

А. моргнул.

— Что?

— Что?

— Ну, в смысле, при чем тут геноцид? Мы же про мою тыкву?

— А, — Х. хмыкнула. — А я думала, мы тут в цитаты играем. Это, вот, из Сартра. Клевая, правда? У меня еще из Бодрийяра есть, сейчас, погодите, вспомню только... а, вот, точно! «Созданная ценность гораздо более значительна, если в нее заложено ее быстрое отмирание», поэтому ваша тыква более ценна теперь, когда ее нет. Все, проваливайте, вы меня собой утомили.

А. покраснел, как рак, и вылетел из ее кабинета. Х. откинулась на спинку стула и медленно, с удовольствием порвала его заявление.

— Мне всегда было интересно, — спросила кружка с кофе. — Ты реально понимаешь все эти цитаты?


End file.
